


Un lugar en el mundo

by Lila_Negra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Argentina, Conurbano boanerense, Merlo, Militancia, Multi, Politics, Polyamory, Política, Relaciones abiertas, Superacion personal, amistad, longfic, poliamor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: De diversas maneras, la vida los va cruzando hasta que Eren y Annie aceptan que tal vez tengan un desafío o dos que enfrentar juntos. Longfic / Modern AU / Multishipper / Poliamor / Superación personal. Escritura colectiva de Lila y Marcos.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los nombres, aspectos y personalidades (casi) de los personajes están tomados de la obra de Hajime Isayama. El título está tomado de una vieja película argentina. La historia nos pertenece y la hacemos solo por diversión, sin afán de lucro :)
> 
> Advertencias: esto es un longfic ubicado en un universo alternativo y moderno. De hecho, se ubica en Argentina, en las ciudades aledañas a la capital. Así que habrá voseo y algún que otro modismo, además de mucho OoC. Tratará algunos temas como la superación personal, la amistad, la violencia política y el poliamor. Por esto último, las parejas no están establecidas de forma tan clara como en otros fics. Los protagonistas son Eren y Annie pero desde el segundo o tercer capítulo ya aparecerán parejas como el JeaRen, el RiRen y el ReiAnnie. Los capítulos impares son escritos por Lila y se focalizan en Eren. Los pares son escritos por Marcos y se focalizan en Annie. Es el primer fic de Marcos, y el primer fic colaborativo de Lila, así que ténganles paciencia por favor n.nU.
> 
> Agradecimientos: millones de gracias a Luna de Acero, Pili, Jazmín Negro y Dita Hessefan por leer los primeros borradores y animarnos a publicar. Sin ustedes esto estaría en el fondo de nuestros oscuros corazones nada más xd.

**~ Capítulo 1 ~**

Agotado del esfuerzo que le implicaba meterse al tren Sarmiento en la hora pico, Eren se juró a sí mismo que, la próxima vez, viajaría primero hasta la estación terminal, Moreno, como le aconsejaba su madre. Como el mismo tren iba y venía en ambas direcciones, si en Moreno lograba sentarse, viajaría cómodo hasta Once, la estación que lo introducía en la capital, donde estudiaba. En cambio, subir en la estación de su ciudad, Merlo, a las 6 de la mañana, era casi imposible. Estaba prácticamente contra la puerta del vagón, sosteniéndose en puntas de pie y agarrando como podía contra sí su mochila con las cosas de la universidad. Suspiró.

Era recién la segunda semana de cursada, pero la desilusión comenzaba a apoderarse de él. No era más difícil que la escuela, como le habían prometido, y sus compañeros y compañeras lo aburrían mucho. Era su culpa por haber elegido una institución privada, ¿quién lo había mandado a hacer semejante cosa? El primer año y ya se arrepentía. 

Estaba pensando en todo eso, en lo fofos que eran los chicos de su curso y lo lento que hablaban sus profesores, cuando notó que desde los asientos alguien lo observaba. Primero se sintió incómodo y giró el rostro para todos lados como buscando datos para comprender mejor lo que ocurría. Cuando volvió a revisar los asientos, nadie allí le prestaba atención. Supuso que se lo había imaginado y, a la altura de Morón, cuando se había retirado un poco de gente, sacó unas fotocopias para leer. 

Hacia Liniers, cuando otro tanto de gente se bajó, se repitió la extraña sensación. Revisó minuciosamente todo en su derredor hasta que advirtió que una muchacha, como de su edad o un poco más joven, sentada no demasiado lejos, se mordía las uñas, como nerviosa. Tenía el cabello lacio y rubio cayéndole en los ojos, que constantemente se quitaba para ver algo en su celular. No pudo evitar notar sus labios entreabiertos y su expresión tan concentrada. Solo un momento después, ella levantó los ojos y sus miradas se cruzaron unos segundos. Avergonzado, Eren buscó alguna palabra llamativa entre sus apuntes. El ceño fruncido de la chica le hizo pensar en una profundidad de abismo que le dio miedo. Trató de evitarla el resto del viaje.

Sin embargo, al llegar a su clase se dio cuenta de que aún tenía esos ojos presentes en su mente. Nunca había visto una mirada como esa. Era firme y hasta despectiva. No obstante, al mismo tiempo hablaba de un mundo interior, de una suerte de timidez que lo embargaron y lo llenaron de ternura. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para escuchar la monótona cháchara de sus docentes.

Unos días después, de todos modos, ya había olvidado el incidente y sus preocupaciones eran otras. En la noche, lo había llamado Julia, una de las compañeras con las que militaba en un comedor popular, y lo había citado con urgencia a una reunión para el viernes. Al parecer, el tirano que los gobernaba hacía al menos 20 años había logrado que un juez amigo pusiera en prisión preventiva al único concejal opositor de cierta relevancia y ante la situación no quedaba otra que organizarse. Julia le advirtió que harían un intento por contactarse con grupos de otros barrios… “cuántos más seamos, mejor”, había murmurado, antes de colgar. 

Eren tenía esto dando vuelta en su cabeza cuando reconoció cerca suyo a la chica de hacía unos días atrás. Ahora que ambos estaban de pie, pudo observar que era muy bajita y delgada. Al igual que él, estaba en el andén contrario al correspondiente, como yendo para Moreno en lugar de para su destino real, Once. “Así que así fue como conseguiste asiento la otra vez”, pensó, entendiendo de pronto que eso significaba que vivían en la misma localidad. No supo por qué, pero un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. ¿Tal vez eran vecinos? ¿Habrían ido al mismo colegio o algo así? Quiso sentarse cerca de ella pero entre los empujones de la multitud fue imposible. Intercambiaron algunas miradas a lo largo del viaje pero eso fue todo: en cuanto sus ojos se encontraban, ambos los desviaban, azorados. Sin embargo, cuando ella se distraía, él, casi contra su voluntad, se quedaba contemplando los mechones que le caían en la cara e imaginaba acariciarlos… ¿qué? ¿Acariciarlos? ¡Nada de eso! ¿Quién pensó esa tontería? Eren estaba concentrado en sus fotocopias, eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Nada más. Sin ninguna duda no había otra cosa que le interesara en el mundo.

Cuando llegó a Once, la gente subiendo a los gritos lo despertó. Debía de haberse dormido en algún momento después de Liniers. Buscó a su dama misteriosa, pero ya no estaba. Esta vez, consideró más firmemente su interés por esta persona. Ya sabía que se subían y bajaban en el mismo lugar, vivían en la misma ciudad… tenía que poder tener algún control sobre sus encuentros. Decididamente… la siguiente semana trataría de buscarla en el andén y esta vez… ¡esta vez sí se animaría a hablarle!

Lo que Eren no se esperaba, no obstante, era que se la encontraría muchísimo antes. Estaba entrando en la casa de Julia, donde se había armado la reunión, cuando entre las muchas caras conocidas y desconocidas de la militancia de Merlo distinguió aquella mirada seria que ya dos veces lo cautivara esa semana. Aunque eso lo puso muy nervioso también lo alegró: ahora no tendría que hacer un esfuerzo especial para conocerla, ya que sin duda aprendería algo de ella cuando hablara esa noche.

No podía estar más equivocado. La chica parecía prestar mucha atención a todo y en sus ojos inteligentes era claro que tenía sus propias opiniones, pero no abrió la boca ni de casualidad. Cuanto mucho, se inclinaba para murmurar algo al oído de alguno de sus compañeros, pero Eren no logró oír su voz ni una sola vez. Escuchó a los chicos del MST, a esa muchacha del PO que le daba tanta desconfianza, a los del Darío Santillán (a los que no había visto nunca aún), a una señora del MILES… con esfuerzo, por los diversos comentarios, concluyó que la joven era parte de una biblioteca popular en un barrio no demasiado alejado del comedor donde él mismo participaba. A cada momento, más absurdamente cercanos parecían. Como… destinados.

Como fuera, aquella noche no consiguió intercambiar palabra con ella. Como en el tren, como si ninguna casualidad los atara, ella solo lo miraba de forma ocasional y el resto del tiempo, con o sin intención, lo ignoraba. Sacó de Julia, por lo menos, su nombre: “Annie se llama, o algo así… no me acuerdo bien. Es un poco callada”. Pues vaya que lo era.

“Annie…”, susurró Eren, ya solo en su habitación. Tal vez este año no iba a ser tan aburrido, después de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Lila: los capítulos son cortitos, así que los primeros tres los subiremos hoy con un ratito de diferencia, para que puedan hacerse una idea de la historia en general. Luego, veremos si podemos actualizar de forma semanal o algo así. Si leyeron hasta acá, ¡por favor dejen un review, eso nos dará mil años de vida! Y no olviden tenernos paciencia, que estamos aprendiendo sobre esto de escribir en equipo... pero damos nuestro mejor esfuerzo uwu.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notas de Lila:** Este es el primer capítulo escrito por Marcos... como les contamos, escribiremos un capítulo cada uno, alternando la focalización entre Eren y Annie. En un ratito ya subo el capítulo 3!

* * *

Como cada noche, Annie se disponía a que el próximo día fuese mejor que el presente, aunque el fracaso de esto estaba a la vuelta de la esquina o mejor dicho en ella misma, siempre. Al despertar miraba por minutos el techo invadido por manchas de humedad, buscándole algún sentido a sus pesimistas pensamientos: "¿para qué preocuparse si este mundo no vale la pena...? ¿O si lo vale?". Ahí estaba uno de sus problemas, sentía más aprecio por los demás que por sí misma, y esta idea la estaba destruyendo lentamente... un poco más cada día.

Describirla en sí es algo complicado, pero justamente ese es el mejor adjetivo que puede encontrarse: complicada. Annie puede pasar de ser alguien tierna a una persona temida en cuestión de segundos y nunca se sabe cuándo sentirá que su día, o su vida, están arruinadas. Odiaba salir de su casa hacia el trabajo, pero era una obligación como adulta, debía enfrentar su realidad y ayudar en su casa, la situación no era de lo mejor, y decidir entre estudiar y trabajar no fue una opción; pero, al tiempo, una se acostumbra.

Al salir puntualmente para llegar al nuevo trabajo a horario, se ponía sus auriculares sin reproducir música alguna, agarraba sus cosas y pretendía no interactuar con nadie en el viaje que iba desde Merlo a Once. Pasar desapercibida era lo mejor que le podía suceder, pero ¿qué ocurre cuando una mañana de la nada siente que alguien la mira desde el otro lado del vagón de tren reiteradas veces? Y no alguien cualquiera, no una mirada del típico hombre que busca encontrar aprobación, quizás acercarse y arruinar su día diciéndole algo asqueroso al oído, o peor, alguna otra cosa más desagradable. No, esta mirada tenía cierto grado de ternura, eran grandes ojos que se fijaban en ella pero que al encontrarse rápidamente miraban hacia otro lado, algo típico en las personas... Pero ¿qué pasa cuando ese alguien resulta ser interesante? En realidad, encontrar a alguien así a simple vista era algo que no solía pasarle. Creer ser fuerte era uno de sus mayores errores, eso intentaba, ¿pero unas simples miradas eran suficientes para que su viaje estuviera arruinado? Esa mirada la incomodaba demasiado, pero, como todo en esta vida, debía ser enfrentado, y perder un típico cruce de miradas no era un problema para ella, y, ya sin más, siguió mirando hacia la nada por la ventanilla del tren.

Al día siguiente, otra vez le tocó ver cómo la gente se mataba por tomar un asiento del tren, se empujaban y cada tanto también se insultaban como para que el viaje resultara un poco peor; era un show desagradable y rutinario para cualquiera que esperaba a que bajaran las personas para poder subir. Esforzadamente pudo lograr no mostrar interés alguno por el chico de los ojos molestos, con el que nuevamente compartía el tren hacia Once en hora pico, y el cual no parecía muy dispuesto a subir en otro vagón. El viaje fue horrible, como de costumbre.

Todos tenemos nuestros problemas, es cierto, pero siempre hay cosas más importantes que uno... O eso pensaba, era algún tipo de excusa para poder seguir adelante sin enfrentar sus problemas personales quizás, por eso debía llegar a horario a la reunión a la cual había sido invitada hacía algunas semanas y por raro que sonara aceptó ir. No era una reunión de amigos para tomar cerveza ni hablar de sus vidas, era una reunión de organizaciones sociales que pretendía formar un frente común para fortalecerse ante la dura realidad de los barrios.

Al dar inicio a la reunión, notó que uno de los participantes era el chico del tren que tanto la incomodaba, el chico de las miradas, pensó: "¿tanta mala suerte se puede tener? ¿Tantas actividades por hacer, y tengo que encontrarlo justo acá?". Un lugar al cual le había costado tanto decidir asistir... No era justo, la incomodaba el mínimo hecho de tener que decir algo hacia un pequeño grupo de personas y ahora estaba él para hacerlo más difícil.

Pero, a la vez, gracias a él, encontró la excusa perfecta para no decir ni una palabra de lo que pensaba de los temas tocados en la reunión, y así comunicarse a través de su amigo Bertolt, el cual muchas veces no tenía ideas muy claras de lo que se discutía en el encuentro ni en lo que pasaba en la biblioteca popular en la cual participaban, y dejaba a ella decidir todo como si sus decisiones fueran la gran cosa.

Al finalizar la reunión y caminar hacia el centro de la ciudad pensó ¿qué tan malo puede ser compartir algo con alguien que le parece interesante? Es más, tenía la oportunidad de mirar esos ojos que realmente le habían resultado bonitos sin que él notara lo que pensaba en verdad. "Lo miro porque es un nuevo compañero de militancia y tenemos ideas similares", se dijo, queriendo convencerse a sí misma de que solo eran unos ojos lindos y ya. No hay lugar en su vida para andar imaginando cosas raras y menos cuando tu novio te espera a pocas cuadras para cenar, como habían quedado.

Cuando se tiene confianza con alguien es mucho más fácil expresarse, pero eso no le evitaba sentirse incómoda con Reiner, su propio novio, que ignoraba constantemente lo que ella necesitaba contarle y solo le hablaba de lo maravilloso que había sido su día en la universidad y lo organizados que estaban en el frente de izquierda en su lucha contra el capitalismo. Cuando ella pretendía expresar lo que pensaba, la reacción era automática ¿qué podía decir de interesante alguien que ni siquiera va a la universidad frente a un militante de izquierda de tantos años? Era estúpido hasta intentarlo. Tal vez estaba convencida de ello. Y lo mejor sería escuchar con su mayor cara de interés lo que él decía, evitar peleas era una buena costumbre, para más tarde poder regresar a su casa y dormir en paz.

La soledad de la noche puede empeorarlo todo, pero llevarse a la cama un té de manzanilla y cedrón era una de sus mejores hábitos diarios para poder relajarse y conciliar el sueño que tanto le costaba, dormir varias horas puede que la haga olvidar frustraciones o fracasos diarios, o, en realidad, eso quería creer Annie.


	3. Capítulo 3

**~ Capítulo 3 ~**

* * *

-Ey, amor…

-¿Mmm…?

Jean no levantó los ojos de la guitarra pero Eren sabía que no obtendría más que eso. Había sacado esa canción en la mañana y al menos por unos días ninguna otra cosa sería tan importante.

-Quiero preguntarte algo… sobre la relación abierta.

Después de tres años de un noviazgo con idas y vueltas, hacía seis meses que Jean lo había convencido de abrir la relación. Tenían reglas un tanto particulares y en verdad ninguno de los dos hacía mucho uso de su nueva libertad, pero habían llegado a un punto satisfactorio para ambos. A Jean le gustaba mucho ir a bailar y tener la tranquilidad de que si alguna vez le daba la mano a un chico o quizás hasta se besaban, todo estaría bien con Eren. Este, en cambio, casi no salía, pero tenía amistades bastante curiosas que tal vez no habría podido desarrollar en una relación tradicional. En todo ese tiempo, solo se había besado con una persona: el hermano mayor de su amiga Mikasa. El hombre le llevaba casi diez años, por lo que trataba de mantener distancia con él, pero Eren sabía que hacía años lo miraba de otra manera. Al mes de haber abierto la relación, conversó de ello con Mika en voz alta solo para que él escuchara y de ahí en más inició un constante acercamiento que arribó al extraño vínculo que hoy tenían. Tenían uno o dos encuentros al mes, a veces se besaban y a veces no, la mayor parte del tiempo solo conversaban o veían una película abrazados. Eren no sabía por qué nunca había surgido hacer otra cosa, pero estaba bien con eso por ahora.

La cuestión era que ahora… ahora se sentía atraído por una mujer. Y eso sí que era inesperado. Él siempre se había declarado bisexual, pero no había besado más que a dos o tres chicas en boliches y no mucho más. Nunca le había pasado que se quedara realmente prendado de una muchacha como le ocurrió esta semana. Y además… ¡ni había hablado con ella! ¿Sería muy apresurado contárselo a su novio? ¿Tal vez solo estaba dejando volar demasiado su imaginación?

Jean dejó la guitarra en cuanto escuchó la expresión "relación abierta". Bueno, sí había cosas que lo podían desconcentrar, después de todo.

-¿Pasó algo?

-No, en realidad… quería confirmar algo. ¿Todavía preferís que solo te cuente si me beso con alguien pero nada más? O sea, sin detalles.

-A ver… qué me querés contar, soltá la lengua. Te gustó alguien.

-Algo así… pero ni hablamos. Solo me gustó.

-Pff… bueno, la verdad, yo prefiero que mientras no sea algo concreto no me estés contando cada vez que te quedás pensando en el flaco o esas cosas. Ya sabés que soy un hombre de hechos más que de fantasías.

-Bueno… lo tendré en cuenta, lo juro.

-Pero en cuanto pase algo, ¡sí me decís, eh! Con el código que acordamos.

-Sí, sí… solo digo "hoy pasó algo con alguien nuevo" y ya.

-Exacto.

Mientras Jean volvía tranquilamente a su instrumento, Eren dejó volar su mente hacia la imagen de Annie. ¿Qué escondería detrás de todo ese silencio? Su mirada era un poco triste pero también parecía muy fuerte. ¿Cómo serían sus actividades en la biblioteca? Se le hacía muy tierna leyéndoles a los niños del barrio… ¿o quizás organizaba juegos para ellos? No sabía por qué pero ya se la imaginaba liderando a su grupo. Estaba distraído en ese juego cuando sonó su teléfono.

-Creo que te llama Julia, fijate.

Atendió nervioso. Era raro que Julia lo llamara sin haber intercambiado ningún mensaje antes.

-Eren, ¿estás en el barrio? ¿Tenés el auto a mano?

-Sí, sí… ¿qué pasó?

-¿Viste la escuela 64, la de barrio Belgrano? O no sé si ya es La Teja.

-Sí, la tengo…

-Bueno, Nico, el chico que organiza concursos de rock en las escuelas, iba hoy para organizar el show con las bandas ganadoras de la zona, pero acaba de caerles la cana y no saben para dónde va la cosa. Tenés que llevarla ya a Naty a ver si puede hacer algo. ¿Te acordás de su dirección?

-Eh… creo que no… pasamela por mensaje mientras subo al auto.

-Dale, cuento con vos. ¡Corré!

Eren casi ni llega a despedirse de Jean. Por suerte, su novio ya estaba acostumbrado a esos trotes. Era normal que el intendente les mandara la policía para cancelar cualquier evento cultural que surgiera de la gente. A veces solo lo cerraban, otras veces ponían multas, a veces retenían a alguien comisaría y… a veces los molían a golpes. Ante la duda de qué caso sería, todos tenían el teléfono de las dos organizaciones sociales que contaban con abogado y su comedor, que pertenecía a un partido político, era una de ellas. Naty trabaja para ellos por honorarios risibles desde hacía dos años. Eren, como uno de los pocos con licencia de conducir y auto a la mano (el de sus padres), era el candidato ideal para llevarla y traerla.

Apenas intercambiaron palabras durante el viaje. Julia ya le había dado todos los datos con los que contaba y de todos modos Naty ya conocía el caso de Nicolás: lo había sacado de la comisaría tres veces ya. Cuando llegaron, los recibió la vicedirectora de la escuela,que estaba aterrorizada y solo atinó a señalar hacia el patio donde ocurrían los hechos. Entraron corriendo y Eren, que pensaba ya estar acostumbrado a estos trotes, quedó paralizado.

Allí, en el medio del patio, podía distinguir claramente cómo un policía forcejeaba con, de entre todas las personas... Annie.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Lila: ¿Qué les han parecido los primeros capítulos? Nos gustaría mucho escuchar sus opiniones n.n Seguiremos escribiendo, ¡esperamos actualizar el lunes próximo! Un abrazo y ¡gracias por leer hasta aquí!


	4. Capítulo 4

Annie no podía moverse, el miedo la invadió cuando, junto con su compañero, se vio rodeada de policías de forma tan repentina. Ante la brutalidad ejercida por estos, había intentado defender a Bertoldt de alguna manera, pero de un empujón lograron apartarla y, ahora, caída en el piso, solo podía callar... el miedo, siempre el miedo. Sentía no comprender nada de lo que pasaba, nunca había estado en una situación igual y, aunque tenía ya cierta idea formada y un verdadero rechazo por las fuerzas de seguridad, ahora experimentaba un temor renovado al ver cómo se llevaban a su compañero y amigo con violencia.

¿Ayudaba poner resistencia alguna? Si mediante palabras era imposible comunicarse con muchas personas, qué quedaba para la policía entonces... y encima corrompida por un tirano que de bueno tenía poco y nada, definitivamente nada, llevaba demasiados trapos sucios en su historial en el poder y Annie bien lo sabía. En su mente no tenían oportunidad alguna de llegar al diálogo, era mejor ceder ante tal brutalidad, tal vez así no pasaría a mayores. Con Bertoldt solo estaban apoyando el evento, con firmeza, sí, pero al mismo tiempo eran nuevos en este tipo de cosas, el lugar al que pertenecían nunca había sido ni siquiera pisado por la policía, pasaban desapercibidos, ya que eran un grupo muy pequeño de personas… ¿tres, cuatro? No más. Ser parte de una biblioteca popular a la cual muy pocas personas asisten a leer libro alguno no era importante para nadie y tenían la suerte de compartir espacio físico con la capilla católica del barrio, podría decirse que estaban protegidos por el mismísimo Dios. Pero esto que estaban haciendo ahora era diferente, se trataba de un grupo grande y con una organización que llamaba la atención de los punteros* y policías de la zona. Porque detrás de la imagen de ayudar al prójimo, había una evidente intención de desestabilizar al gobierno municipal, y Annie, muy dentro de ella, también compartía ese sentimiento, esas ganas de sacarlo del poder y tener alguna oportunidad de hacer algo por los demás, sin ser perseguidos por esto.

Lo último que pudo decirle a Bertoldt en ese momento fue que no siguiera peleando, que ya estaban viniendo los abogados y que pronto se solucionaría todo. El resto de los compañeros del evento fueron más inteligentes y decidieron mantenerse un poco al margen, buscar la forma legal de defenderse. Y esperaron a que la situación se calmara un poco.

-No podemos hacer nada por el pibe -dijo la abogada-. Su reacción no fue muy acertada que digamos… de todos modos, no es a quien buscaban, ya lo van a soltar. Ahora nos toca esperar a que lo dejen libre y mientras tanto nos organizamos para el próximo movimiento como grupo. Tranquila, más tarde lo sueltan, suele pasar esto...

Ante las palabras de la abogada, que al parecer conocía mucho esa organización, Annie sintió mayor impotencia que frente al accionar de la policía. Pero esta vez se dijo a sí misma que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, así que expresó su desacuerdo con el resto de sus compañeros.

-Entonces… ¿vamos a dejar que se lo lleven así nomás? ¿No vamos a hacer nada por él? Bueno, yo sí, no pienso quedarme acá esperando de brazos cruzados solo a que lo suelten -dijo, mientras dirigía una mirada de odio generalizada, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la salida.

Por su enojo, Annie ignoró la presencia de Eren y al salir detrás de los policías cargada de miedo y furia, fue este quien decidió seguirla, dubitativo pero sin quedarse atrás. 

-Vamos, yo estoy con el auto, definitivamente no creo que te quedes tranquila esperando así que… yo te llevo. 

Annie lo miró fijamente mientras apartaba de su rostro un mechón de pelo rubio que permanentemente cubría su ojo izquierdo. Estaba sorprendida, como de costumbre los nervios la consumían, pero su especialidad era no expresar muchas de sus emociones. Y no había duda, los ojos de Eren le generaban confianza, su mirada era amable, por lo que, sin más, decidió subir al auto con el chico, aceptando con un sutil movimiento de cabeza. 

El chico del tren, él, que tan incómoda la hacía sentir, ahora estaba a su lado, y para que el día fuera un poco más extraño, siguiendo un patrullero de la policía. ¿En qué momento había pasado todo esto? ¿En qué momento su vida pasó de la nada, de solo levantarse para ir al trabajo, de leer sola en su cuarto, seguir la rutina... a tener problemas con la policía? 

El viaje a la comisaría fue silencioso e incómodo. La situación no daba para tener una conversación muy agradable y eso hacía que Annie estuviera más callada que de costumbre. Era como si estuviera guardando las palabras para otra ocasión, como si se le gastaran o algo por el estilo. Eren ese día había escuchado por primera vez su voz, pero por ahora nunca dirigida hacia él.

El patrullero les llevaba unas cuantas cuadras de ventaja y en un momento lo perdieron de vista en el camino, así que Eren se dirigió directamente a la comisaría más cercana. 

-Hola, estoy buscando a un amigo que fue detenido hace un rato, se llama Bertoldt.

-Hola, ¡buenas tardes! -respondió el policía que se encargaba de la administración-. Acá no llegó ningún detenido, capaz lo llevaron al hospital para revisión, ¿por qué lo detuvieron? ¿Tenencia de drogas? ¿Disturbio en la vía pública, robo?

-La verdad lo detuvieron sin ningún motivo, una estupidez -respondió Annie.

-Eso dicen todos -murmuró el policía.

Eren propuso ir a buscarlo solo con el auto al hospital que quedaba no muy lejos, Annie aceptó nuevamente… asintiendo con la cabeza y su mirada, que a estas alturas ya daba miedo. Al volver Eren, Annie estaba en un estado interno de desesperación absoluta pero intentando mantener la compostura, y para aumentar su preocupación, Eren no traía noticia alguna de Bert. En el hospital le habían dicho que no tenían registro de la llegada de ningún patrullero con un detenido, entonces… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿A dónde lo habían llevado? 

De un momento a otro el patrullero llegó. Notaron que era el mismo que habían seguido antes porque estaba en las mismas condiciones deplorables. Bajaron a Bert, que sin levantar la mirada ingresó a la comisaría, tratado como un verdadero delincuente… y a los pocos minutos lo soltaron. El patrullero, por la demora, definitivamente se había desviado del camino. Le preguntó a su amigo sobre lo ocurrido en el viaje, a dónde lo habían llevado, pero este no quiso hablar del asunto, solo pidió que lo alcanzaran a su casa, que estaba todo bien, que estaba cansado, nada más. Al llegar al barrio, Eren los dejó en casa de Bert. Annie bajó con su amigo y por primera vez le dirigió la palabra.

-Gracias... y perdón por todo este quilombo… Eren, ¿no...? Gracias, Eren…

*** * ***

  
**Notas:** “ Puntero político”, en Argentina, se le llama a los caudillos de los barrios populares, que usualmente funcionan como apéndice del Estado en cuanto al poder territorial y el clientelismo político.


	5. Capítulo 5

Eren apretó fuerte el volante mientras manejaba de vuelta a su casa. La voz de Annie se repetía en su cabeza y no lograba regresar a la realidad. Como si el estrés absurdo que acababa de vivir, como si ese desborde inexplicable de injusticia hubiera paralizado todos sus órganos, buscaba alguna forma de la paz en aquel último saludo. Había sido solo un instante pero… esa voz, ese pequeño gesto de amistad en su rostro, opacaban todo lo demás.

Hizo un esfuerzo, sin embargo, para recorrer todo en su memoria. A Eren no le gustaba olvidarse las cosas. Recuperó la angustia que sintió al ver cómo arrojaban a Annie al suelo, el modo en que el odio se acumulaba en su rostro quieto. Recuperó, también, la decepción al escuchar a Naty, la abogada, explicar lo poco que se podía hacer. Al menos evitó que se llevaran a alguien más. Pero la expresión dura de Annie desarmaba su corazón. Y no solo el de él: fue la misma Naty la que, apenas la vio irse, le sugirió llevarla a la comisaría.

-A los chicos acá los tienen calados… pero si van ustedes, tienen alguna posibilidad de que lo suelten antes. No creo que lo retengan demasiado.

En las tres zancadas que dio para alcanzarla pensó mil frases con las cuales empezar una conversación, pero al final directamente le ofreció llevarla, como si no hiciera falta construir ningún lazo de confianza antes de lanzarse al vacío juntos.

Luego el viaje en silencio… ¡Ah! ¡Eso había sido demasiado! Su cerebro estaba partido a la mitad: una parte pensaba en el pobre Bertoldt, en qué le harían o dirían, cómo se sentiría… pero la otra parte solo podía escuchar la respiración de Annie, notar el pequeño movimiento de su cuerpo agitado, dibujar una y otra vez con el rabillo del ojo su perfil. 

Cuando por fin apareció el muchacho, sintió una punzada: se daba cuenta de que él, el que más había sufrido, ahora se guardaba su experiencia para no preocuparlos. Ya en el auto, una y otra vez Bertoldt dijo que estaba bien, que no pensaran más en ello. Que eran… ¿cuál fue la expresión que utilizó? “Cosas que pasan”. Saber que Annie se quedaba con él fue un alivio, tal vez a solas el chico podría descargarse. ¿Qué había sido aquella tarde? El exceso de emociones lo confundía.

Esa noche, pasó largo tiempo conversando con su madre, Carla. Ella siempre lo comprendía aunque los mundos en que se movían fueran tan lejanos el uno del otro. A menudo lo reprendía, pero él sabía que era solo para cuidarlo. En esta ocasión, se escandalizó de que siquiera se le hubiera ocurrido perseguir a un patrullero. Eren solo se reía y preguntaba “¿acaso se podía hacer otra cosa?”. En verdad, le daba culpa preocupar a su madre pero, ¿acaso podía reaccionar de otro modo? Él era como era, reaccionaba frente a la injusticia, y toda la culpa que venía después no alcanzaba para aplacarlo en la próxima oportunidad.

Al día siguiente, despertó más tranquilo. Tenía mucha suerte de tener una familia que lo contenía y también a Jean y a Levi, que de diversos modos le mostraban su apoyo. Sin embargo, era consciente de que la situación era delicada. A medida que pasaba el tiempo y su compromiso con el comedor aumentaba, también se veía metido en estos líos cada vez más seguido. Y por mucho que se esforzaran en organizarse, no estaba claro cuándo podrían derrocar al intendente y empezar a construir una ciudad distinta. Aunque ya no fuera la dictadura de los 70 y supieran que no los iban a “desaparecer”, el miedo a las palizas, la persecución y los escraches que ordenaba aquel hombre estaba impregnado en todos los militantes. Y ahora en medio de todo eso estaba Annie. ¿Qué diría Jean de que la persona que empezaba a gustarle también militara? Tal vez entonces ya no le gustaría que le dedicara tanto tiempo “a la causa”, como él le decía. 

Aunque se veían seguido, Jean en realidad era de la capital y allí hacer política era distinto. Más de una vez había estado a punto de irse a las manos con algún militante de izquierda por retener una mesita en el pasillo de la facultad y podía contar varios enfrentamientos con la policía en manifestaciones grandes. Pero en el conurbano había otra desigualdad, otros métodos y otras luchas: acá no venían los medios y los dirigentes políticos sabían que nunca cruzarían la General Paz. Lo que empezaba en Merlo, moría en Merlo. Además, si bien cuando se habían conocido era Jean el más metido en estas actividades, los últimos años las había relegado para enfocarse en sus estudios en el conservatorio. Sumando todo eso, Jean no podía evitar mirar a Eren con cierta distancia cuando lo veía desarmar el celular en una reunión por las dudas de que el gobierno se lo pinchara. 

Todas estas reflexiones que no iban para ningún lugar se interrumpieron cuando llegó al andén para ir a la universidad y creyó divisar una pequeña cabeza rubia a lo lejos. Tratando de no empujar a nadie, corrió hasta allí, con una inesperada emoción.

-¿Annie…?

Pero cuando se volteó, no era ella. Con las mejillas de todos los colores, se deshizo en disculpas. Estuvo todo el viaje buscándola, pero ni entonces ni en el regreso tuvo oportunidad de cruzarla. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Se estaba obsesionando o qué? Decidió pasar el resto del día estudiando, no podía permitir que su cabeza divagara de esta manera.

El sábado, se levantó temprano para limpiar la casilla del barrio La Teja donde la señora Marina preparaba el almuerzo para la comunidad. Había un grupo de hermanitos que no sabían leer ni escribir, por lo que Eren y Julia les daban clases antes de la comida. Por la tarde, organizaban juegos para todos los niños y niñas que se quedaban en la sobremesa, y recién hacia las 5 ambos se subían al colectivo de regreso al centro de la ciudad. 

-Uf… hoy estuvo movido, ¿no? -preguntó Julia.

-La verdad que sí… esos dos chicos que no dejaban de pelearse nos dieron un buen dolor de cabeza.

-Sí… y hablando de dolores de cabeza… ¿cómo estuvo lo de antes de ayer? Ya hablé con Naty pero quiero tu versión.

-Bueno… no murió nadie, digamos.

-No quedaste muy contento, ¿no?

-Y… pensé que Naty nos iba a ayudar con Bertoldt.

-¿Quién es ese?

-El de la biblioteca que está acá cerca… se resistió cuando la cana le puso la mano encima y se lo llevaron. Lo fuimos a buscar con Annie y al rato lo soltaron, pero yo esperaba que Naty por lo menos nos acompañara.

-Bueno… capaz ella ya sabía que no pasaba nada, que lo iban a soltar. A los que estaban buscando era a Nico y a su grupo, ya sabés… la biblioteca no es muy conocida.

-Pero haciendo diferencia entre una organización y otra según lo conocida que sea no creo que vayamos por buen camino para unirnos.

Julia suspiró. Aunque Eren era uno de los más comprometidos entre sus compañeros, era también el que más cuestionaba y nunca parecía comprender el funcionamiento de los partidos y asociaciones más grandes. 

-Hay que ser estratégicos, Eren… mira, ¿por qué no hacemos una cosa? El mes que viene son los festejos del día de la niñez. La biblioteca de esos chicos está a pocas cuadras de nuestro comedor, bien podríamos armar el festejo juntos. O acordar ayudarnos mutuamente, con el festejo de cada quien. Y así se van haciendo lazos, sin que eso implique enfrentarse con la policía por nada. ¿Qué te parece?

A Eren no le gustó la aclaración del final (¿podía considerarse nada querer liberar a una persona inocente?), pero era verdad que en los festejos del día de la niñez del año anterior se habían sentido desbordados y les vendría muy bien algo de ayuda. Era una buena ocasión, en efecto, para formar un equipo.

-Dale… hagamos eso.

-Cuando estemos más cerca de la fecha se lo decimos, ¿eh? Y por cierto… qué rápido te aprendiste el nombre de Annie, ¿no? ¿Ya salen a pasear juntos en auto?

Eren se sonrojó.

-¿Qué decís? Solo la ayudé en una situación de emergencia -explicó, empujándola suave y fingiendo molestia.

-No sé, no sé… me preguntaste el nombre bastante interesado el otro día… ahora estás muy preocupado por su organización… yo veo un patrón.

-¿Ahora resulta que no puedo preocuparme por compañeros a los que violentó la policía? -Eren seguía hablando con firmeza, pero el rojo que le subía hasta las orejas le arrancó una risita a Julia.

-Sí, sí… claro que podés preocuparte… todo un caballero.

Por suerte para Eren, ya estaban en su parada del colectivo. Haciendo un gesto de fastidio exagerado por los comentarios de su compañera, bajó del transporte de un salto. Trató de no pensar en Annie durante el camino, necesitaba descansar de todo eso. Y como siempre que se esforzaba por poner la mente en blanco, le vino la conciencia de su cuerpo: el cansancio de ir y venir todo el día, el estómago anudado, las manos muy frías por las horas al aire libre en pleno invierno. Apuró el paso.

El resto del fin de semana prefirió no ver a nadie: leyó 200 páginas de  _ La Celestina _ , el texto más largo y pesado de todos los que tenía que terminar ese cuatrimestre y durmió muchas horas. El lunes fue como si el sábado y el domingo no hubieran existido. 

Empezó la semana más tranquilo, pero cuando supo que el miércoles habría otra reunión de organizaciones, en seguida se puso ansioso. Necesitaba conversar con Jean sobre esto, pero sabía que justamente eso era lo que su novio le había pedido que no le contara. Tampoco quería molestar con esa tontería a Levi, que seguramente tendría otros problemas de adulto más importantes. Estaba dándole vueltas a todo eso cuando en efecto llegó el miércoles, entró en la casa de Julia y.... ni Annie ni Bertoldt estaban allí. Ni llegaron más tarde. Tan solo… no participaron ni avisaron nada. Las discusiones en torno al próximo movimiento del grupo eran tan álgidas que nadie más que él se fijó en su ausencia. Pero cuando en la primera actividad grande que planearon (una manifestación en la calle principal el viernes en la tarde) tampoco aparecieron, se lo comentó a Julia con preocupación.

-Ah, sí… yo hablé con Annie, me dijo que hoy no podían.

-¿Por qué no?

-No sé… solo me mandó un mensaje para avisarme. Ya se sumarán a la próxima.

Eren no se animó a insistir, se daba cuenta de que era el único pensando en eso. Ya bastante tenían para entretenerse ahora con los múltiples fotógrafos que fingían ser periodistas pero que todos sabían que los había mandado el intendente para registrar la cara de cada manifestante.

Fue recién el sábado, mientras el colectivo que lo traía del comedor pasó junto a la capilla en la que se ubicaba la biblioteca popular donde Annie participaba, cuando se le ocurrió la idea. Ya que estaba estudiando Letras y desde chico que acumulaba libros con apasionamiento… ¿por qué no donaba algunos a la biblioteca? Su mamá se alegraría de que hiciera algo de lugar en su casa, los niños y niñas del barrio tendrían libros nuevos y… y él tendría una excusa para averiguar por qué Annie estaba tomando distancia. ¿Se estaba alejando de la organización? ¿O de él...?

* * *

**Notas de Lila:** Eren me salió medio acosador, perdón xd es que cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza, nada se la quita, pero juro que es bien respetuoso. Estos fueron los dos capítulos de hoy, uno de Marcos y uno mío… estaremos actualizando el lunes próximo! Si leyeron hasta aquí, por favor dejen un comentario, eso me haría muy feliz! Les dejo un abracito y muchas gracias por acompañarnos en esta aventura tan particular.


	6. Capítulo 6

-Bueno, ya podés irte tranquila...

-Sabes que no me voy a ir de acá hasta que me digas qué pasó realmente…

La habitación se encontró en silencio, Bertoldt tenía una confianza absoluta en Annie, se conocían desde que eran niños y era uno de los pocos amigos que ella tenía, si es que no era el único… y aunque con el correr del tiempo todo cambia y ya eran adultos, Annie seguía siendo una de las personas más importantes en su vida, era la que siempre lo aconsejaba o invitaba a reflexionar, y la que siempre era sinceramente dura con él cuando debía serlo. Annie era como una más de su familia, no solo una de las tantas amistades que él tenía, y para Bert, a diferencia de cómo era para su amiga, su familia y amigos lo eran todo, y depositaba toda su confianza en el otro. Esto mismo le había dado innumerables disgustos, decepciones, pero, así y todo, confiaba en “su gente”. 

-Ya sé, sé que no te vas a quedar tranquila…

-¿Quién pudiera, no? -murmuró Annie con una mirada desafiante clavada en los ojos de Bert.

Annie ya percibía lo que había pasado en ese pequeño viaje, creía tener una especie de sentido especial para saber lo que alguien pensaba con solo verlo a los ojos, la mirada, para ella… lo decía todo. Sumando esto a que el abuso de poder de la policía no era algo para sorprenderse, pero... ¿Por qué Bert no le contaba y ya? 

-Mejor no vayas más a esas reuniones, no sirven de nada y solo traen problemas. 

-¿Y por qué me pedís eso? Con lo mucho que me costó decidir participar… -respondió Annie con un gesto de tristeza, esperando así que Bert le dijera por qué no debía seguir.

-Vos no sabes… los conocen a todos, saben quiénes son, qué hacen, dónde viven… te conocen a vos y a mí, pero bien me aclararon que con nosotros no pasa nada, que nos dejemos de joder y listo, que… que es eso de andar metiéndonos en cosas que no nos incumben.

-¿No nos incumben? ¿Cómo podés decir eso? Vos sabes por qué hacemos esto -le reprochó Annie exaltada.

-Yo no lo digo, ellos… "pibe vos y tu amiguita... no sé jodan la vida, vivan y dejen vivir… no sé metan en quilombos, lo que hacen ahí en la iglesia está bueno, pero el resto está de más" -dijo Bertoldt como poniéndole voz al policía-. Saben quiénes somos...

Amenazas hacia otro, Annie sabía que eso era lo único que podía asustar a Bert, era valiente y desde siempre la protegió como a una hermana menor, muchas veces lo vio pelear a los golpes por motivos que para ella eran realmente tontos, pero, saber que no podía protegerla de algo así, era diferente.

-No tengo miedo…-respondió Annie mientras esquivaba la mirada.

-Ya se que no tenés miedo, ya sé, pero eso decís ahora, porque estás enojada nomás -El tono de Bert denotaba burla e intentó levantarse de la cama en la cual estaba sentado desde que llegó, pero no pudo evitar expresar un gesto de dolor que Annie logró notar y volvió a sentarse.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te pegaron, no? ¡Esas mierdas te pegaron!

-Nada grave, me preguntaron algunas cosas y como no les dije nada se enojaron un poco… igual, como ya te dije… ya sabían todo, de todos, pero no pasa nada, recibí peores golpes jugando a la pelota con los pibes* o en la cancha -replicó Bert con expresión divertida como tratando de tranquilizar a Annie al ver su pálida cara de preocupación.

Pero Annie bien sabía que Bertold siempre le ponía buena cara a todo, al contrario de ella, él era de lo más amigable, y con un sentido del humor que incontables veces había rescatado a Annie de un mal día. Esto la confundía un poco, pero bien sabía que las amenazas y los golpes los había recibido él y realmente a pesar de su repentino cambio de actitud, no estaba para nada tranquilo. Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-Está bien... No voy a volver, tenés razón…-expresó Annie, como si abandonar lo que había empezado no le costara en lo más mínimo-. No tiene sentido meternos en problemas si con lo que veníamos haciendo estaba bien, ¿no? -Hubo otro breve silencio, mientras solo se miraban como esperando a que alguno cambiara de parecer.

-Bueno, creo que ya es tarde -dijo Annie mientras con un movimiento repentino se levantó de la silla-. Me voy, ¿estás seguro de que no es nada grave, no? -Bert hizo un gesto de despreocupación mientras señalaba la puerta, como empujando a que Annie se vaya de una buena vez-. Si te llega a doler me llamas y vamos al hospital ¿okey? 

-Okey, okey…

Cuando salió a la calle para volver a su casa, ya había oscurecido y la noche estaba helada, era principios de agosto y los días más fríos se hacían sentir en Buenos Aires, la baja temperatura hizo notar a Annie que había olvidado su campera en la escuela y ahora tenía que caminar las siete cuadras que separaban su casa de la de Bert tiritando de frío. Aun así, ignoró el temblar de su cuerpo, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado, en el pedido de su amigo, en que no había pasado a mayores, pero... ¿y si pasaba? ¿Y si de verdad los conocían a todos? Quería cumplir con su palabra y lo haría, sí, pero sabía que dejarse persuadir por lo que había pasado no era lo correcto. Se había prometido no dejarse llevar por el miedo hacía unas horas y ahora… Tenía miedo otra vez, se había sentido algo entusiasmada, pero ahora nuevamente estaba desorientada. Como si nada de lo que hiciera estuviera realmente bien.

Al llegar a su casa, recalentó unos fideos que habían sobrado del almuerzo y minutos más tarde decidió acostarse e intentar dormirse temprano, se convenció de que no volvería a participar en la organización, imaginando cosas horribles que podrían pasar si seguía con esto. Puso la alarma unos minutos más temprano de lo habitual, ya que le habían cambiado de horario en el trabajo y después de varias sacudidas de esas que te dan la sensación de caerte de la cama, al fin… logró dormirse.

Varios días después, la rutina ya se había apoderado de su vida nuevamente, volviendo todo a su normalidad. Era miércoles y los talleres del día ya estaban finalizando, había ayudado en la merienda diaria de los niños y participado en un taller de danzas folklóricas que daba Sofía, una chica muy agradable que todas las clases le insistía para que ocupara el lugar del varón, siempre faltaban chicos para el taller de danza, era muy común que en su mayoría fueran mujeres, y como en todas las danzas folklóricas que practicaban se necesitaba hacer “parejitas”... Algo que a Annie le parecía bastante molesto. Por un lado le gustaba ocupar el lugar del varón, hacer pareja con otra mujer y así romper un poco con la tradición. Pero, por otro, a pesar de tener estas ideas claras no podía evitar sentirse incómoda, inhibida, observada y le costaba demasiado soltarse para bailar libremente aunque le gustaba tanto hacerlo, desde siempre había sufrido inseguridades que iban desde su apariencia, su delgado cuerpo, su palidez, hasta para hablar en público... había pasado demasiado tiempo soportando la crueldad que pueden tener los adolescentes en la escuela, tragando saliva sin defenderse, llegando a casa y seguir callando sin que nadie preguntara “¿cómo estuvo tu día?”, y aunque ya esta etapa había terminado hacía años, en realidad nunca pudo superar nada de esto, el tiempo nada lo cura, solo te hace olvidar un poco pero hay cosas que te marcan de por vida, desde lo más mínimo, desde pequeñas burlas hasta la falta de contención, todo se acumula y no enfrentar la adversidad puede dar resultados muy negativos. Annie, como tantas otras cosas… ignoraba esto. Hay cosas peores, claro, ella bien sabía esto, y lograba, así, pasar por alto su realidad.

El taller de danza terminó, todos se preparaban para irse. Annie aprovechó un instante para calentar agua y prepararse un té y así sentarse a leer o matar el tiempo de alguna manera, hasta que obligadamente tuviera que dejar el lugar, podía hacer lo que fuera en la biblioteca, la iglesia del barrio se lo permitía, sí, pero lamentablemente tampoco podía darse el lujo de quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche, ya que debía volver sola caminando a su casa y como en todos lados para una mujer, caminar sola, lamentablemente… no era la mejor idea. 

Annie nunca imaginó que, mientras se despedía de Sofía y la acompañaba hacía la puerta, iba a estar ingresando, nada más y nada menos, que Eren…

*** * ***

  
**Notas:** en Argentina se les dice “pibes”, de manera informal, a las personas que están entre su etapa de niñez y adolescencia.


	7. Chapter 7

Eren estaba en el tren, regresando a casa desde la universidad, cuando recibió la llamada de Naty. Venía teniendo un día extraño y se sentía confundido. En el aula, una profesora había menospreciado a una compañera delante de él y no supo cómo reaccionar. Se sentía mal por la muchacha, pero a la vez su obediencia a la autoridad era tanta que solo se quedó quieto. ¿Quién podía ser tan estúpido de poder enfrentarse a la policía pero no a una profesora universitaria cualquiera? Cuando la clase terminó, la chica ya se había ido, por lo que no pudo siquiera acercarse a consolarla, ofrecerle una golosina o algo. Se sentía un tarado. Siempre era igual. Podía tener fuertes discusiones políticas, podía agarrarse a piñas con un delincuente que lo abordara en la noche, pero frente a los pequeños maltratos cotidianos era un potus. La posibilidad de malinterpretar la situación, de sobrerreaccionar, de elegir el bando equivocado lo aterrorizaba hasta dejarlo inmóvil. Seguía rumiando todo eso, con culpa, cuando el teléfono lo despabiló de pronto.

-¿Estás en tu casa?

-Ehh… estoy llegando… ¿por?

-Me acabo de dar cuenta de que me llevé la campera de tu compa, la rubia que llevaste en auto. Tiene una igual a la mía y me la traje, pero recién acomodando el ropero me di cuenta que la mía estaba guardada. Hace como dos semanas me la llevé, un desastre… y ni tengo su número. ¿Te la puedo dejar a vos y se la llevás?

-¡Ahh…! ¡Pero es invierno! ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta antes?

-Sí, bueno… perdón… ella tampoco la extraña tanto, me parece.

Eren bufó, molesto por su actitud.

-Estoy en el tren pero me faltan pocas estaciones, llego a mi casa en 20 minutos con suerte… ¿podés estar ahí en media hora?

-Dale, ahí estaré. Gracias, ¡un beso!

Ya en su casa, tuvo que esperar cerca de una hora para que Naty apareciera y finalmente le entregara la campera. Él la recibió muy tranquilo, sin darse cuenta apenas que no tenía la dirección de Annie para llevársela así que tendría que pensar algún plan. Recordó su idea de donarle libros a la biblioteca… ¡eso era! La dirección de la biblioteca sí la sabía. Podía ir para devolverle la campera y darle los libros. Tal vez ella no estaría (no era su casa) pero al menos lo recibiría algún conocido que le pudiera indicar su dirección. O decirle algo de ella, si estaba viva… algo. Decidió que iría el miércoles, ya que esa tarde volvía más temprano de la universidad y estaría más descansado.

Después de una breve merienda con su mamá, trató de estudiar un poco. Le llegó un mensaje y tomó el celular con entusiasmo, ¿quién esperaba que fuera? Cuáles fueran sus expectativas, no se cumplieron. Era su amigo Armin, que había terminado de leer un libro muy bueno y le dio urgencia mandarle un audio contándoselo. Él solía hacer cosas así, sus charlas eran más bien intelectuales, y a Eren le gustaba eso, pero últimamente no estaba de humor. Se esforzó, de todos modos, en hacerle una devolución amable y luego revisó sus demás conversaciones. Vio que Levi estaba en línea. Eso no pasaba muy seguido, Levi apenas usaba el Whatsapp. Se entusiasmó y le escribió.

"¿Estás libre hoy? ¿Puedo llamarte?". Se quedó viendo un rato la pantalla pero los ticks nunca se pusieron azules y Levi finalmente se desconectó. Se sintió desanimado pero volvió su atención al estudio. Algo en aquellas fotocopias sobre los movimientos literarios a lo largo de la historia conseguiría distraerlo.

El miércoles por la tarde estaba por salir con la campera de Annie y una caja de libros infantiles seleccionados cuando su madre lo retuvo.

-¿Adónde vas a esta hora?

-Ah… voy a donar estos libros.

-¿Cuáles son? ¿Esos no íbamos a dárselos a tu primito Martín?

-Ay, má… decís eso hace mil años y nunca se los llevamos. Ya fue, ni le gusta leer a él, es una idea nuestra nomás darle libros. En cambio esto lo voy a llevar a una biblioteca para niños que hay cerca de mi comedor. Seguro ahí los van a leer.

-¿Te vas hasta la Teja a esta hora? ¿No te parece peligroso?

-No, ma… me parece que es el barrio al que voy todas las semanas, y ni siquiera es tan lejos, la biblioteca está antes.

-Bueno, pero… nada de pelearte con policías, ¿eh?

Eren se rio y negó con la cabeza, a veces su mamá era sobreprotectora, pero bueno, ¿acaso no son así todas las mamás? Caminó varias cuadras hasta la parada de colectivo y con esfuerzo subió su caja. Estaba por llegar cuando recibió un mensaje de Levi.

"Hola". Eso era todo lo que decía. Eren esperó pero como no decía nada más, respondió. "Hola, ¿todo bien?". "Sí. Estoy libre, si querés nos vemos". Eren rodó los ojos. "Yo estaba libre el lunes", pensó. "Lo siento, ahora estoy ocupado", escribió, apurado porque ya se tenía que bajar. "Otra vez será. ¿Cómo estás?". Leyó el mensaje pero ya no alcanzaba a contestar. Estaba oscureciendo y lo mejor era meterse en la biblioteca de inmediato.

La puerta estaba apenas entornada y cuando la empujó para consultar si podía pasar, se encontró frente a frente con Annie. Bueno, y con otra chica más a la que no conocía, pero Annie estaba allí. Fue demasiado rápido y su primera reacción fue sonrojarse como un tarado. Como todos intercambiaban miradas de sorpresa sin decir nada, la chica desconocida rompió el hielo.

-¡Hola! Yo soy Sofía. ¿Venís a donar esa caja?

-Ah- eh… sí… perdón, no sabía cómo avisar que venía y… soy Eren y vine a traerte- a traerles unas cosas. Tengo estos libros infantiles, ¡están bien cuidados! Y además...

Apoyó la caja en el suelo para abrir su mochila y de ahí sacó la campera de Annie. Esta vez se dirigió directamente a ella, mientras se la extendía.

-También te traje esto… había quedado en la escuela el día que… bueno, cuando fue lo de Nico y todo eso.

-Ah, sí… -habló Annie, al fin-. Me la había olvidado y no sabía quién se la había llevado. Gracias.

Sofía observaba sus interacciones acartonadas. Al principio le había preocupado que un hombre desconocido entrara en ese horario, en el que habitualmente Annie podría encontrarse sola allí. Pero al ver que el peor obstáculo que enfrentaban no era más que su timidez, se tranquilizó y recordó que su familia aguardaba por ella en su casa.

-Veo que se conocen… entonces… ¿les molesta si me voy? Me están esperando.

-No, dale, andá, no hay problema...

-Genial, porque sino pierdo mi colectivo… nos vemos en unos días, ¿sí? Gracias, Eren, por los libros. ¡Chau! -Tras lo cual Sofía atravesó la puerta y los dejó solos.

Eren observó a Annie con una sonrisa forzada, sin saber bien qué hacer. Ella a su vez se sentía tan incómoda que solo pudo sin pensar invitar a Eren a pasar.

-Hola.. gracias... pensé que no la recuperaba… emm ¿querés pasar así me ayudas con los libros?

-Sí, sí, obvio, decime dónde los llevo -Y Eren de inmediato levantó de nuevo la caja, a la expectativa de recibir órdenes.

-Es por acá, es una biblioteca chica pero algún que otro libro bueno debe de haber.

Tuvieron que subir unas escaleras un poco oscuras, pero luego entraron en un recinto bien acomodado, con varias estanterías de colores, un escritorio y algunas sillas.

-Qué bueno poder conocer el lugar donde trabajás, se ve muy lindo...

Inmediatamente Eren se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, ¿por qué dijo semejante cosa? Podía sonar a acosador… quería golpearse la frente pero no podía porque tenía las dos manos debajo de la caja con libros.

-Sí… nos gusta mantenerlo dentro de todo ordenado, aunque hay goteras y no funciona la estufa, digo…

-Jaja, tendrías que ver la casilla en la que nosotros pretendimos poner libros… al segundo día ya estaba todo embarrado, un desastre. Esto por lo menos es de material. Y… ¿hace mucho funciona la biblioteca acá? Yo hace solo un año y pico que vengo al comedor de La Teja…

-Sí, hace algunos años, ya estaba cuando llegué, participé de un taller de guitarra y me terminé quedando a organizar la biblio...

-¡Genial! ¿O sea que tocás la guitarra?

-Y… algo, sí, no mucho pero me gusta.

Ya cerca de los estantes de la biblioteca, Eren dejó la caja en el suelo.

-Qué lindo… me re gusta la música pero soy malísimo, no tengo nada de paciencia para aprender. ¿Tocás algún género en especial?

Mientras hablaba, parado y con los brazos a los lados sin saber qué hacer, Eren pensaba en que le quería preguntar cómo estaba, qué le había dicho Bertholdt, por qué había dejado de ir a las reuniones… pero por otro lado, la conversación se estaba dando de forma natural y al fin se sentía cómodo. ¿Qué tal si por hacer preguntas difíciles solo acababa por molestarla? Ella no tenía por qué darle explicaciones de nada… sería mejor mantener una conversación sencilla y esperar… ya ella le contaría lo que quisiera contarle.

-No, la verdad, algo de folklore puede ser pero tampoco tanto…

-Ya eso es más que lo que puedo hacer yo…

Eren se rio para ocultar que estaba apunto de seguir diciendo: "a pesar de todas las veces que mi novio me quiso enseñar". No entendía del todo bien sus propias razones, pero no le gustaba la idea de empezar la conversación contando que tenía novio. Al mismo tiempo, se sentía en falta por no nombrarlo, como si la estuviera engañando. Dudó un momento. Al final se retractó.

-La verdad es que mi novio también toca folklore y me quiso enseñar. Sé los acordes de una canción de rock, se llama Veneno creo, no la elegí yo. Y bueno, los toco de forma entrecortada… ¡seguro podría aprender un poco con vos! Por cierto… ¿acomodo los libros? ¿Los ponen en un orden especial?

-Sí, pero dejalos ahí nomás, después con Bert seguro los ubicamos en algún lugar. Gracias por los libros…

-No, por favor, en mi casa juntaban polvo… che y… ¿cómo está Bert? El otro día me sentí mal, no sabía qué podía hacer para ayudarlo, no se lo veía muy bien.

Eren se alegró de que el destino le diera la oportunidad de sacar el tema sin forzar nada, tal vez la conversación no saliera tan mal después de todo. Además, Annie no había dicho nada sobre su novio… por lo menos no era homofóbica, eso ya era un punto a favor.

-Esta bien, solo que no quiere participar más en las reuniones - respondió Annie, esquivando la mirada del muchacho, como.. escondiendo algo.

-Uh… eso significa... la debe de haber pasado muy mal, ¿no? Entiendo si eso lo asustó, ¿a quién no? Cuando te tiene la policía te pueden hacer lo que quiere. Lamento mucho que no vaya a volver a las reuniones pero lo re entiendo, es horrible lo que pasó.

-Si… no lo trataron muy bien que digamos, pero… qué se puede esperar…

-Entiendo… y… ehm… ¿vos tampoco vas a venir más?

Eren buscó con la mirada algo para hacer, algo para agarrar o acomodar, pero no se le ocurrió nada y tan solo se cruzó de brazos, esperando que Annie le indicara de alguna manera si estaba bien que aún estuviera ahí o si ya debería irse, pues no estaban acomodando ningún libro.

Annie se sintió acorralada, por un lado no quería decirle a Eren lo que había pasado con Bert, pero por otro… ¿Qué excusa pondría para decirle que no iba a seguir participando en las reuniones?

-No sé, quiero pero… -Annie demostró con su expresión que algo más la preocupaba.

-¿Pero… pero qué? -preguntó Eren, tratando de suavizar la voz cuanto pudo. Sin darse cuenta, mientras lo decía dio un paso hacia ella. Veía que algo malo le pasaba y solo deseaba abrazarla, transmitirle tranquilidad… pero sabía que si lo hacía, ella sentiría todo lo contrario. Tenía que escucharla y tratar de entender, reteniendo cuanto pudiera sus movimientos. Quería que ella confiara en él así como él, de forma espontánea, sentía que podía confiar en ella.

-Bert se preocupa… yo no tengo miedo pero, quién sabe, puede que sea mejor seguir como antes, tampoco aportábamos mucho.

-Bueno… nunca se sabe cuándo nuestro aporte puede ser importante, yo creo… -Eren suspiró, encontrando cada vez más difícil decir lo que pasaba por su cabeza-...para mí sí era valioso que estuvieran allí, pero… igual la decisión queda en ustedes y es válido lo que quieran hacer. Tan solo… no olvides que en mí tienen un aliado, ¿sí? Para lo que necesiten, qué sé yo. Y ahora… supongo que debería irme, ¿no? Es un poco tarde, no te quiero demorar.

-Sí, gracias por acompañarme el otro día, la verdad me sentí algo sola con todo lo que pasó -dijo Annie, mientras se encogía de hombros y bajaba la mirada-. No hay problema, pero sí… es algo tarde y no me gusta caminar sola hasta casa.

-Ahh-yo… yo puedo ir con vos, si querés… ¿vivís muy lejos?

-No, pero no pasan colectivos cerca, bah… no sé cómo viniste hasta acá.

-Tenés razón, vine en bondi y ni sé dónde me lo tomo para volver… el auto del otro día es de mis viejos, se los pido prestado para emergencias nomás. Bueno, entonces creo que vas a ser vos la que me tendrá que acompañar a mí y decirme dónde tomarme el 504… -Eren se rascó la cabeza y sonrió, avergonzado de haberse ofrecido a ayudar cuando en realidad apenas conocía el barrio y el que necesitaba orientación era él.

Annie expresó una diminuta sonrisa.

-Dale, esperame que cierro y te acompaño, vos anda bajando si queres…

-Bueno, ¡te espero abajo!

Eren bajó al trote de los nervios. Todavía no sabía si le caía bien o mal pero estaba decidido a tratar de aprovechar esa media cuadra hasta la parada para pensar una excusa y pedirle su número. Dicho y hecho, ya en la parada sacó el tema.

-Bueno, acá para el colectivo que va al centro.

-Gracias… che y… no sé, me siento mal por todo lo que pasó el otro día y… ¿no querés que te vaya contando cómo vamos con las reuniones? Sin compromiso, pero si por ahí se trata alguna cuestión que te interese o querés participar de alguna actividad puntual… no sé, te puedo tener al tanto. Y aparte… -Quería decirle que si se lo permitía, él no la dejaría sola, que no volvería a experimentar algo así… necesitaba darse otra cachetada mental-. Bueno, no sé. Quisiera ayudar a que te sientas mejor, de alguna manera.

-Bueno, sí… no estaría mal, la verdad es que me gustaría ayudar con lo que pueda pero no sé… tengo que pensarlo, gracias...

-¿Querés que…? Bueno, te puedo dejar mi número y si tenés ganas de hablar de esto… o que te cuente de las reuniones… me escribís, ¿te parece?

-Dale, quiero, sí...

El tiempo alcanzó justo para que Eren dijera el último número, porque entonces llegó el colectivo y tuvieron que despedirse rápidamente, con un beso a la mejilla improvisado que le dejó la cara roja durante un buen rato.

Cuando Annie ya no se veía por la ventana, agarró su celular para avisarle a Carla que estaba regresando. Fue entonces cuando recordó la conversación interrumpida con Levi. Sin embargo, ya no tenía tantas ganas de contestar… lo extrañaba pero, ¿qué le iba a decir? Se concentró, él no era de dejar un mensaje sin responder, siempre trataba de dejar cerrados y claros todos sus asuntos, incluso una pequeña conversación. "Todo bien… estaba con una amiga, disculpá la demora en contestar. ¿Qué otro día nos podríamos ver?". Como era de esperar, llegó a su casa sin haber recibido respuesta. Eso de alguna manera arruinaba el buen humor que le había generado poder conversar con Annie y lo hacía recordar solo las ideas dolorosas: Bert la había pasado peor de lo que creía, Annie tal vez no volvería a las reuniones, no había querido que la acompañara hasta casa… se preguntó si había hecho algo mal, si la habría puesto incómoda, si aceptó su número solo por compromiso… ¿Qué día suyo podría terminar sin hacerse tantas preguntas inútiles?

* * *

**Notas de Lila:** ¡Al fin interactúan estos dos! Qué emoción. Por cierto, el lunes terminé muy tarde de trabajar y no hice tiempo a subir este capítulo, perdón D: Por otro lado, quería aclarar que usamos guiones cortos en lugar de raya de diálogo porque escribimos en Google Docs (compartimos el archivo) y no sé por qué no nos deja usar los shortcuts del teclado para la raya… si saben cómo hacerlo, me chiflan, porfa. Quedamos aguardando sus comentarios!


	8. Chapter 8

Dentro de Annie existía una fuerza poderosa que muchas veces la llevaba a mentir para ocultar sus sentimientos, y así fue cuando la propuesta de Eren de acompañarla a su casa surgió, el colectivo que tomó también pasaba por la esquina de su casa pero su mente decidió hacer lo posible para que eso no ocurriera, ya demasiado había sido recibir semejante visita totalmente inesperada que la había dejado sin palabras como de costumbre. ¿Qué fue todo eso? No había sentido incomodidad ni nada semejante por el simple hecho de la presencia de Eren, sino, por las preguntas que él tan naturalmente hacia, ¿aprender a tocar la guitarra con ella? ¿Cómo estaba Bertold? Pero lo que más la confundía eran las palabras de Eren por su ausencia a las reuniones. Nadie se había preocupado por esto, pero Eren parecía realmente interesado.

Mientras caminaba a su casa pensativa por lo ocurrido sintió que sonaba su celular e inmediatamente se apresuró a buscar su teléfono, ¿acaso Eren ya le había mandado un mensaje o algo? Ignorando el hecho de que se estaba sintiendo emocionada por algo en la vida, olvidó que en el caso de que empezaran a hablar por mensajes, ella era la que debía iniciar la conversación, pues tontamente aceptó su número y no le pasó el suyo. Se lamentó por esto poniendo los ojos en blanco y dando un suspiro. Así y todo automáticamente se apresuró a buscar el celular, ya que había recordado que hoy después de varias semanas vería a su novio nuevamente y por la visita de Eren lo había olvidado por completo. Reiner había estado tan ocupado con la universidad que no había tenido tiempo de verla ni un rato, Annie por su lado estaba acostumbrada a los tiempos de él, sus estilos de vida no tenían mucho en común y ella lo aceptaba sin más que pensar. Así y todo lo que la llevaba a buscar el celular con cierto tono de desesperación no sabía qué era, ¿acaso realmente lo extrañaba tanto? ¿O más bien temía una represalia por estar llegando tarde a su casa?. Nunca había pensado en eso, pero las últimas semanas habían sido intensas y todo la estaba haciendo reflexionar de la nada.

-Hola, llegas tarde.

-Hola… -respondió Annie algo agitada-. Perdón es que… tuve que hacer algo a último momento.

-¿Qué tuviste que hacer? Sabes que no me gusta esperar -dijo Reiner con tono ofendido.

-Ya sé, es que un chico del comedor de la Teja donó libros a la biblioteca.

-Ah, un chico, y por eso me dejaste esperando...

Annie a pesar de que había llegado tarde sentía irritación por las respuestas de Reiner, no se veían hacía semanas y lo que menos quería era empezar una discusión.

-No te preocupes, tiene novio –dijo Annie, resaltando esta última palabra-. Es un compañero de las reuniones a esas que iba.

-Ah, es puto, entendí, okey, no pasa nada entonces, podes hablarle -respondió Reiner con todo de burla mientras se acercaba para besarla y Annie afirmaba con la mirada distante.

A pesar de su poca comunicación verbal, la mente de Annie no tenía comparación con sus palabras emitidas, sintió una mezcla de sentimientos, por un lado había dejado a Reiner tranquilo ya que no se preocuparía por alguien que parecía no tener interés por chicas y por otro lado sentía una frustración por este pensamiento, ¿acaso un poco de interés de Eren ya era suficiente para que estuviera sintiendo cariño?

Viajaron por diez minutos en Uber hacia el centro de la ciudad, a una cervecería donde Reiner había arreglado encontrarse con sus amigos de militancia. Annie se sintió sorprendida por esto, pensaba que iban a pasar la noche hablando a solas, ella tenía tanto que contarle, lo que paso con Bert, el motivo de su decisión de no seguir yendo a las reuniones, lo que había estado pensado sobre empezar la universidad… pero parecía que no iba a ser posible. Y para sumar, no sentía mucho aprecio por los amigos de su novio, en realidad, sentía algo de rechazo.

Al llegar los estaban esperando Santiago y Lautaro, uno compañero del centro de estudiantes de la UBA y otro del frente de izquierda, los saludaron con un tono alegre como si las cervezas que ya se habían tomado hubieran hecho efecto.

-Llegaste tarde, boludo, ya nos tomamos 2 cervezas en tu honor

-Sí, pasa que esta no terminaba de arreglarse más. –Annie entrecerró los ojos pensando que no había tenido tiempo ni siquiera de cambiarse para salir.

-Típico de las minas –afirmó Lautaro entre risas de complicidad.

-Hola... -dijo Annie con un tono seco y desafiante.

-¡Hola, Annie! –respondieron ambos mientras seguían riendo.

No habían pasado ni 15 minutos y Annie ya estaba cansada y quería volverse a su casa, las charlas de política universitaria la aburrían a montones, y sus pensamientos la transportaban a cualquier otro lugar. Pero había algo en particular que no podía sacarse de la cabeza y se sentía cada vez más incómoda con ella misma… Eren, sabía que él tenía novio y que era muy probable que solo le hablara porque era una persona muy amable y atenta, de esas personas que aman hacer nuevos amigos. Pero por otro lado le surgía un interés que iba en aumento considerable de querer hablar con él, no encontraba explicación. De un momento a otro, Lautaro le hizo una pregunta y Annie volvió a la tierra.

-Y, Ann, ¿pensás estudiar algo el próximo año? –¿Cuánta confianza debe tener alguien para llamarte Ann y no por tu nombre completo? Con Annie hacía falta mucha y esto la irritaba más cada segundo que pasaba sumado a que por su falta de atención le costó captar en totalidad la pregunta.

-¿Aah? -respondió.

-Que si pensas estudiar algo el próximo cuatrimestre... -repitió Lautaro.

-Aah, quizás, estaba pensando en… -Reiner la interrumpió.

-A ella le gusta leer bastante, quizás podría estudiar algo así.

-Sí, quizás algo en la facultad de Letras, nos vendría bien más gente para el centro de estudiantes -expresó Santiago y rápidamente volvieron a sus asuntos.

Annie, ignorando la idea de que la única pregunta que le hicieron desde que llegó la respondió su novio, aprovechó su capacidad extraordinaria para transportarse mentalmente a cualquier otro lado, por no decir que volaba en su imaginación, mientras escuchaba la música, que dentro de todo esa noche era lo único que no le desagradaba.

Al cabo de dos horas de cervezas, discusiones de política entre personas que pensaban exactamente igual y solo se daban la razón, opiniones sobre profesores y un grado considerable de discusiones sobre fútbol, llegó el esperado momento de retirarse. Annie no tomaba alcohol, Reiner estaba algo ebrio y sus amigos ni hablar. Rápidamente se despidieron entre risas y Annie aprovechó el momento para expresar que estaba cansada y quería irse a dormir. Reiner por su lado se había puesto de la nada muy cariñoso, pero Annie sentía un rechazo total cuando Reiner tomaba de más. Aunque este insistió en que lo acompañara a su casa, Annie sacó nuevamente provecho de su capacidad para mentir e inventó en menos de un segundo alguna excusa para escapar de la situación.

-En casa no están las cosas bien, tengo que volver sí o sí ahora. No quiero problemas.

Annie sabía que Reiner ante la palabra "problemas" y todo lo que podía acarrear no insistiría en que se fuera con él. Desistió, alcanzó a Annie con el Uber hasta la puerta de su casa, y siguió su camino hacia la suya.

Nuevamente la noche, haciendo de las suyas, dejó a Annie en un estado de insomnio total y al cabo de varias horas, en la madrugada se durmió pensando, probablemente... pensando en Eren.

* * *

 **Notas de Lila** : bueno… se nos está acabando lo que ya teníamos escrito así que estaremos actualizando de forma más irregular, nos disculpamos por eso y les agradecemos mucho a quienes aún así nos acompañan! Por otro lado también quería recordarles que no es un fic romántico, es decir puede haber romance pero no será ese el hilo principal de la historia. Lo advierto para que no haya decepciones, sé que no es lo común en el fanfiction que el romance tenga un lugar menor, pero confío en que les podrán interesar otros aspectos de esta historia. Mil gracias por su apoyo y sus lindos comentarios!


	9. Capítulo 9

El jueves, Jean lo estaba esperando en la puerta de su facultad, para acompañarlo hasta la estación de tren. A veces, si no estaba demasiado ocupado, le gustaba tener esos pequeños gestos con él, aunque más no fuera para compartir un momento.

—Ah, ¿sabes qué? Ayer me crucé a Armin.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Dónde? Casualmente ayer hablamos pero no me contó nada. 

—Es que solo nos cruzamos. Estaba yendo al super y él estaba en la esquina. Parece que uno de sus compañeros de facultad vive por ahí y estaba yendo a estudiar.

—¡Qué coincidencia!

—Sí… me dijo que pasa bastante seguido por mi barrio. Así que le dije que algún día si le pinta puede venir a comer a casa. No te molesta, ¿no?

Eren experimentó cierta incomodidad. De pronto, sospechó que lo había venido a buscar especialmente para preguntarle eso, como si se sintiera culpable de algo. Pero, ¿culpable de qué? Si bien Arminn era su amigo desde la primaria, tras tres años de noviazgo con Jean podían decir que ahora era un poco amigo de los dos. No tenía por qué estar él presente cada vez que se vieran.

—Mmm… ¿por qué tendría que molestarme?

—No sé… como es tu amigo…

—Jaja un amigo no es una propiedad… supongo que si se llevan bien y quieren verse, no tiene nada de malo. Tal vez podríamos almorzar los tres juntos también, ¿no?

—Obvio.

Después la charla derivó en las complejidades del examen que Jean estaba preparando, algunas anécdotas de las clases de Eren y su visita a la biblioteca, hasta que se despidieron en el andén. Con cierta vergüenza, Eren se reconoció a sí mismo que de forma intencional no había mencionado a Annie, tan solo contó que había donado algunos libros. Ese mal sentimiento se agravó cuando, apenas estuvo solo, revisó el celular, por si ella le había escrito, cosa que no había pasado. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto hablar de Annie con su novio? No tenía por qué entrar en detalles, pero con decir su nombre no pasaría nada malo. ¿Tal vez le resultaba extraño estar interesado en una chica, después de tanto tiempo fijándose más en hombres? Qué tontería.

Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir pensando en eso, porque sí encontró un mensaje de otra persona en su celular. “Hoy podría ser”, era el escueto mensaje de Levi. “Estoy volviendo de la universidad, me baño y voy para tu casa, querés? Llegaría en dos horas”. Esta vez, la respuesta sí llegó rápido: “Dale. Traé facturas”. Eren pensó en que no tendría tiempo de almorzar en casa, así que compró un paquete de esos rancios sánguches de miga que venden en los vagones para asegurarse de no atacar las facturas luego con demasiada ferocidad. 

Aunque hacía casi cinco meses que tenían esta relación, Eren no podía evitar ponerse nervioso cada vez que planeaban encontrarse. Tenía la sensación de que cualquier paso en falso podría alejar a Levi y percibía todo buen momento que compartieran como un logro, un pequeño milagrito. Tal vez esas no fueran las cualidades más sanas para constituir un vínculo, pero así eran las cosas.

Cuando llegó al pequeño departamento que Levi había construido delante de la casa de sus padres, Eren ya había transpirado su ropa limpia y además se moría de hambre. Se abrazaron al verse pero, dado que Levi no hizo ningún movimiento para besarlo en la boca, Eren prefirió no intentar nada.

Tomaron un té mientras comían las facturas y conversaban sobre su semana. Levi trabajaba como corrector en una editorial especializada en Ciencias Humanas y estaba considerablemente entusiasmado con el último libro que le habían enviado para leer. Eren, a su vez, tenía bastante para contar, pero después de un rato se decantó por un tema.

—Ey, Levi, nunca te pregunté pero… si me gustara alguien… ¿te gustaría que te contara?

—Somos amigos. ¿Por qué no me lo contarías?

Eren hizo una sonrisa de lado. Nunca estaba seguro de si podía creerle o no a Levi cuando hablaba de sus sentimientos.

—Bueno, porque… creo que me gusta una chica. La de la biblioteca de la que te hablé, Annie.

—Qué bien.

—¿No te parece raro?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que me guste una chica.

—Bueno… te gusta. Es un hecho. No sé si tiene mucho sentido juzgarlo.

Eso lo hizo reír. Levi podía tener un asombroso sentido práctico en ocasiones. Antes de que siguiera hablando, sin embargo, el hombre se puso de pie para llevar las tazas vacías a la bacha.

—¿Vemos una película? —le dijo, desde la cocina.

—Dale… veamos alguna de Ghibli.

Eren interpretó que eso quería decir que no tenía ganas de seguir hablando del tema y accedió. Se llevaron las facturas que quedaban a la cama y, recostados uno muy junto al otro, vieron  _ Mi vecino Totoro _ , porque Levi aún no la había visto. Después de un rato, Levi alzó un brazo para rodearlo y Eren pudo apoyar la cabeza casi en su pecho. No era una posición especialmente cómoda pero por nada del mundo se movería. Escuchó atentamente los latidos de su corazón, mientras Levi jugaba con sus cabellos. Solo cuando salieron los créditos, notó que Levi lo observaba atentamente. Sabía lo que eso quería decir. Alzó el rostro y lo besó con suavidad. Despacio, se incorporó un poco para abrazarlo e intensificar el beso. Cuando, empezando a agitarse, intentó colocarse sobre él, golpearon a la puerta.

—¡Le! ¡Llegó el tío y mamá quiere que vengas a saludar!

Era Mikasa. Debería haberle avisado que visitaría a Levi, mierda. Apenas sentándose, Levi gritó desde la habitación.

—¡Yo también tengo visitas, no puedo ir!

¿Lo habría invitado para usarlo de excusa? Tratándose de Levi, todo podía ser.

—¿Qué vas a tener visitas vos? Ya sabés que mamá no acepta excusas.

Eren se arregló la ropa y el pelo como pudo, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Levi lo miró hacer.

—Yo soy la visita —murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros, al ver su amiga. Ella se tapó la boca con espanto.

—¡Uy perdón! ¡Pensé que me estaba jodiendo! Igual ya sabés cómo es mamá…

—Sí, sé… me voy yendo, no hay drama. Justo había terminado la película.

—Mejor quedate —dijo Levi, aún en la cama—. Al tío Kenny no le va a molestar y a mamá menos, ella querría que fueras su hijo.

—¿Pero qué voy a hacer en una reunión familiar?

—Comer los sanguchitos de miga que seguro trajo el tío.

Genial, más sanguchitos de miga. Así fue como Eren quedó atrapado en aquella reunión familiar en la que no tenía nada que ver. Durante un rato, se sentó junto a Levi y este le tomó la mano debajo de la mesa. Pero luego se levantaron para preparar la merienda y acabaron sentados en distintos lugares. Cuando no estaban a solas, Levi actuaba como un amigo lejano y Eren temía que si hacía algún gesto de mucha confianza podría romper la imagen de lo que sea que Levi le contara de él a su familia. Por ese motivo, finalmente se arrimó a Mikasa. 

—Disculpame que te arruiné el momento, amigo, sé lo difícil que es organizar una cita con mi hermano… —murmuró ella, para que no la escuchara la madre.

—No es tu culpa, Mika. ¿Cómo te está yendo en tus clases de costura? —preguntó, para cambiar de tema. 

Esta vez Kuchel, su madre, los escuchó.

—Ay le va genial, vos vieras… traé ese vestido que estás cosiendo, hija, así también lo ve Kenny.

—¿Estás ya haciendo un vestido y no me lo habías dicho? —se sorprendió Eren.

—Es que no está terminado, mamá, no me deschaves…

Al final fueron todos a la habitación de Mikasa, quien les mostró algunas de las prendas que había hecho de prueba y su actual desafío, un vestido largo y negro con tules vaporosos.

—¡Es increíble, Mika, me encanta!

—Será increíble pero parece disfraz de Halloween —terció Kenny.

—No digas eso, respetá los gustos de tu sobrina —masculló Kuchel, dándole un pisotón.

Se rieron bastante y al final Eren no la pasó tan mal como esperaba, aunque casi no volvió a cruzar palabra con Levi. Se retiró cerca de las 7, con muchos saludos de parte de Kuchel para Carla y una remera que Mikasa había diseñado y quería que se probara. Cuando llegó a su casa, se internó a estudiar. No podía dejar pasar un día entero sin tocar sus libros. En la tarde siguiente era la marcha y seguramente tampoco le quedaría mucho tiempo disponible para la universidad. Durante un momento, eso le hizo pensar… ¿vendría Annie a la marcha? ¿O le escribiría al menos para saber cómo les había ido? Ya… ¡tenía que estudiar! Así que apagó su celular y se hundió en sus fotocopias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de Lila:** no estoy poniéndole onda al glosario pero si no se entiende algo, pregunten y yo trataré de contestar. Después de tanto mencionar a Levi, tenía que hacer que apareciera un poquito je. Ya el próximo capítulo volveremos a las preocupaciones por la violencia conurbana pero por hoy descansen :v por primera vez estoy escribiendo una historia larga sin tener idea de a dónde cuernos va, así que espero que nos sorprendamos gratamente, incluyéndome xD Gracias por su paciencia y perdón por actualizar de forma tan random.


	10. Capítulo 10

~Capítulo 10~ 

La vuelta a casa después del trabajo había resultado difícil, un paro de trenes sorpresivo encontró a Annie y a los miles de usuarios del tren Sarmiento que viajan desde el centro de la CABA a sus casas varados en las distintas estaciones del tren. La muchacha había decidido tomar una ruta alternativa, ya que cuando suceden estas cosas nunca se sabe cuánto tiempo durarán, pero le llevó alrededor de 3 horas llegar a su casa. 

Mientras viajaba, había tenido tiempo para leer pero le resultó imposible concentrarse ya que su mente era un alboroto de pensamientos e ideas, una de ellas fue claramente Eren y la indecisión de hablarle o no, y si lo hacía ¿qué diría? Notó que divagaba en ideas realmente tontas cuando en realidad hablar con alguien no debía ser tan complicado, abrió su chat de whatsapp en varias oportunidades para pensar qué decirle, pero al verlo en línea rápidamente se acobardaba y volvía a su libro del cual en todo el viaje no había podido leer más de dos páginas. 

En un momento, decidida, ya de sentirse tan tonta, empezó a escribir las primeras palabras del mensaje: “hola, soy Annie, me pasaste tu número el otro día… como est…”. Pero en ese momento fue interrumpida por una situación que se vive con frecuencia en los trenes, la chica sentada a metros delante de ella en un descuido había sufrido un robo veloz, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le habían arrebatado el celular del otro lado de la ventanilla, justo cuando este estaba por arrancar y en ese momento ya nada se podía hacer, bajar del tren en movimiento para correr a los ladrones que seguro ya estaban a una distancia considerable no era de las mejores ideas, sólo quedaba resignarse y pensar en cómo ser más cuidadoso la próxima. 

Esto hizo que Annie bloqueara el celular y lo guardara en la mochila hasta llegar a su casa, para de alguna manera dejar de pensar en el mensaje a Eren.

Como la ruta alternativa la dejabas más cerca de la casa de Bert que de la suya, optó por ir a visitar a su amigo que hace días no veía. No hizo falta llegar a su casa para encontrarlo porque al doblar a la esquina presenció una situación algo extraña. Primero vio cómo se alejaba un policía y se subía al patrullero mientras la miraba, después vio que Bert estaba en la esquina con Lucas, uno de sus amigos del barrio más cercanos pero que Annie no conocía demasiado. En todo el barrio se decía que “andaba en cosas raras”, Bert se lo había negado reiteradas veces cuando ella se lo preguntó y Annie no quería pensar mal del chico, ya era suficiente soportar que la mayoría juzgara simplemente por la apariencia, eso era realmente molesto pero común en la gente, ¿cuánto puede decir de alguien lo que lleve puesto?

Al ver a Annie, Bertold se puso nervioso y no sabía qué decirle a su amigo, como si lo que menos hubiera querido en ese momento era ver a Annie en ese lugar, parada, con la capucha de su campera puesta y mirándolo fijamente. Mientras, Lucas aprovechó para irse, saludando con un “nos vemos, chicos”.

—¿Qué onda? —dijo Annie.

—Nada, justo encontré a Lucas acá y nos quedamos charlando.

—¿Y el policía?

—¿Qué policía?

—Dale, no te hagas, lo vi justo cuando se iba.

—No sé, estaba en el kiosco de Mario comprando creo. —Annie dudaba de esto, sí era cierto que el kiosco estaba a pocos metros y podía ser posible, pero algo en la mirada del policía y los nervios de Bert la hacían dudar de lo que decía... aunque pensó que, quizás, era solo su imaginación. Últimamente estaba algo perseguida con todo. 

—Bueno, está bien, si vos decís… ¿vamos a la plaza?

—¡Dale, sí!

Caminaron algunas cuadras hasta llegar a la plaza del barrio, estaba ya oscuro y el frío se hacía sentir.

—Recuperaste tu campera por lo que veo...

—Ah… sí… El otro día vino Eren a alcanzármela a la biblio…

—Ah, Eren… qué caballero, creo que le gustas, eh —dijo Bert mientras levantaba las cejas.

—¿Qué decís, tarado? Nada que ver, lo hizo de buena onda nomás.

—Sí, claro, de buena onda nomás. Y, ¿qué onda?

—¿Qué onda qué? 

—Nada, digo, hablaron, me imagino.

—Ah, sí, hablamos, me pregunto por vos también.

—Ah, creo que le gusto —respondió Bert mientras Annie no lograba aguantar la risa.

—Sos un tarado… Me pasó su número por si queríamos volver a las reuniones.

—Ah, ¿las reuniones? Ni en pedo.

—Sí, ya sé, ya no pienso mucho en eso, creo que después de lo que pasó prefiero esto, como dijiste, ¿para qué buscarse problemas con la policía o algo, no?

Bert se mantuvo en silencio. Al cabo de unos segundos sonó su celular.

—Ah, celular nuevo, es lindo, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

—Lo encontramos con Lucas en la calle, toda la suerte.

—Sí, la verdad… qué suerte la tuya.

— Bueno, y... ¿le mandaste mensaje? Si te pasó su número es para que le escribas ¿no? Estoy seguro que todavía no lo hiciste, te conozco.

—No le escribí porque no tuve tiempo.

—Sí, claro, claro. Ah, ¿y Reiner cómo anda? ¿Igual de bobo?

—¿Qué tenés contra él? 

—Ya sabés, nunca me cayó bien tu novio, vos merecés otra cosa.

—Bueno, ya empezas...

—Está bien, no digo nada, total ya lo sabés. Hablale a Eren, parece más piola que el otro gil.

Annie no sentía molestia por lo que decía Bert, es más, pensaba en silencio sobre eso.

—Si estás insinuando algo te aviso que tiene novio.

—¿Y? Seguro le gustan las chicas también, viste que hay gente a la que le viene bien todo, ya fue.

—Sí… eso es verdad. 

—Y de paso lo dejás al otro.

Annie ahora fingiendo molestia agarró el brazo de Bert y lo obligó a acompañarla a su casa.

Al llegar y despedir a Bertold con un fuerte abrazo, ordenó un poco su habitación (que era un completo desastre), tocó la guitarra mientras cantaba bajito y antes de dormir empezó a escribir las primeras palabras del mensaje pendiente. 

“Hola Eren, soy Annie, la chica de la biblioteca, el otro día me pasaste tu número. Bueno, quería que tengas el mío por si acaso, bueno, nada, eso. Chau”

“Este mensaje es horrible”, pensó, pero no sabía qué decirle en verdad. Así que sin ya perder mas tiempo en eso, envió el mensaje y se acostó para dormir pensando que al otro día, quizás, ya tenía una respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer a pesar de la lentitud con la que escribimos n.n


	11. Chapter 11

Lo primero que Eren vio en su celular al despertarse fue el mensaje de Annie. Absurdamente, sintió un retorcijón en el estómago, quizás por los nervios o acaso fuera un presentimiento de futuros problemas. Contestó aún medio dormido: “Hola, Annie, ya te agendo! Cómo estás? Hoy tomás el tren? Yo salgo para la estación en media hora”. Cuando terminó de vestirse, revisó el teléfono con cierta ansiedad, por si tenía algún mensaje. Y lo tenía, pero no en Whatsapp sino en Messenger. Lo leyó rápido y su dolor de panza se intensificó. Por instinto, apagó el celular y se apuró a terminar de prepararse para salir.

Después de las clases, Eren pasó por el departamento de Jean, que vivía solo. Intuía que no podría aprovechar mucho de esa tarde, así que prefirió descansar con su novio hasta que tuviera que regresar a Merlo para participar de la marcha. Almorzaron viendo una serie y luego se tiraron en la cama a charlar sobre su día, abrazados. Cuando parecía que se acababa la conversación, Jean cambió de tema.

—¿Y cómo anda todo con Levi? Hace algunas semanas que no lo mencionás.

—Ah, bueno, ya sabés… él es así, a veces desaparece por un tiempo. Ayer sí nos vimos un rato, pero estaba su familia, así que...

—Así que al fin se vieron… No sabía que estaban en uno de esos periodos. No parecías tan triste como la última vez que pasó.

—No te cuento todas las veces que pasa.

Eren hizo una mueca de autosuficiencia, pero Jean sabía que estaba fingiendo. Como si se tratara de un ataque, empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

—¡A otro perro con ese hueso! Vos estás distraído con esa persona nueva que te gusta, ¿verdad?

Sin poder aguantar la risa, Eren se defendió y se le subió encima para hacerle cosquillas también.

—¿Y quién dice… ja ja… quién dice que a mí… que me gusta alguien nuevo?

—No sé cómo… ja ja… cómo se me pudo haber ocurrido, señorito “¿debería avisarte si me gusta alguien?”... ja ja…

Durante un rato, dejaron de hablar y se enfocaron en la guerra de cosquillas, que luego incorporó la nueva tecnología de los almohadones y finalmente terminó en perseguirse el uno al otro por el departamento, hasta que al caer otra vez en la cama Jean decidió cambiar el tono de todo y plantarle un beso en la boca. 

Sus actividades los distrajeron bastante, pero el tema resurgió mientras Jean lo acompañaba hasta la estación de tren. Eren llevaba un rato hablando del comedor, de las reuniones con las organizaciones y de la biblioteca cuando su novio intervino.

—¿Qué onda esa biblioteca? Antes nunca la habías mencionado y últimamente parece tan importante como tu comedor. De ahí era el chico que fuiste a buscar a la comisaría, ¿no? Eso te afectó bastante.

—Sí… es de ahí.

—Bueno… ¿y qué onda?

—¿Qué onda qué? Fui a llevar una donación, ya te dije.

—Ajá… es de ahí el chico que te gusta, ¿no?

Eren lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Está bien, está bien… no es necesario que aclares quién es. Solo… espero que sea alguien que te haga bien.

Soltándose un poco, Eren suspiró.

—Sí… yo espero lo mismo.

Se besaron antes de que Eren pasara los molinetes para entrar al andén.

—Ey… y te me cuidás mucho en la manifestación, eh —agregó Jean— No me gusta nada que les manden esos tipos a sacarles fotos.

—Yo siempre me cuido… tranquilo.

Ya a solas en el tren, el muchacho buscó un rincón libre entre los asientos, se puso la mochila en el pecho y sacó el celular. Volvió a abrir el mensaje de Facebook que le había llegado en la mañana. ¿Por qué no le habló a Jean de esto? Quería hacerlo, pero… tal vez, si no lo mencionaba, podría hacer como si no existiera. Sin pensarlo, lo releyó:

“Todo el mundo sabe que sos la putita del concejal ese y que le organizás las marchitas. Una pena, eras un pibe con futuro…”

Lo recorrió un escalofrío. Y se preguntó cuántos de sus compañeros y compañeras habrían ya recibido algo así y lo habrían masticado en silencio, en soledad…

*** * ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de Lila:** me demoré bastante en actualizar, les pido disculpas… entré en otro fandom (Naruto) y además empecé a escribir por encargo (además de mantener todos mis otros trabajos como docente e investigadora), lo cual me está dificultando un poco mantener la regularidad con mis fics largos de Shingeki no Kyojin. De todos modos, sigo en el barco, así que continuaré actualizando, aunque sea de forma más espaciada. Si les gusta este relato, por favor, cuéntenmelo en sus comentarios, para saber que vale la pena publicar esta historia tan extraña en lugar de guardárnosla con Marcos… les dejo un abrazo y les agradezco mucho por haber leído hasta aquí n.n
> 
>  **Pd.** Algunas cositas de este capítulo, como el mensaje que recibió Eren, están inspiradas en cosas que me pasaron... ¿han vivido algo así alguna vez? ¡Cuéntennos sus experiencias en los reviews!


End file.
